Timidness, Selfishness, and Triangle
by JoWuvKyoKao aka Jo-chan
Summary: Luka adalah anak dari keluarga kaya yang tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Namun hidupnya berubah ketika ia pindah ke SMA Takokura. Not good at making summary, and i'm still a newbie here... mind to RnR?


**Kota Vokyo, 08.00 AM**

BRUAAKKH!

"Maaf! Maafkan saya! Saya sedang buru buru!" ujar gadis berambut pink panjang pada orang yang ia tabrak sambil membungkukkan badannya. Luka Megurine adalah nama gadis itu. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk SMA, tapi sialnya dia bangun kesiangan sehingga bis sekolahnya sudah pergi. Lebih lagi ia tinggal sendiri karena orangtuanya sedang pergi ke luar kota, dan supir pribadinya sedang pulang kampung jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengantarnya ke sekolah. Satu satunya cara agar tidak telat yah… lari… -_-"

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Makanya kalau jalan lihat lihat dong!" bentak orang yang ia tabrak dengan nada sebal. Namun melihat wajah Luka yang terlihat panik, dia menarik nafas. "Yasudahlah, tidak apa apa… lain kali hati hati ya?" ujarnya.

Luka menatap orang itu lalu berterimakasih dan segera berlari lagi. Sekolahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan Luka sudah yakin ia tidak akan telat.

'_Haa… untung saja yang kutrabrak tadi bukan preman… kalo iya, gimana coba nasibku?' _ batin Luka. Atap SMA Takokura Gakuen (A/N: wtf is Takokura?) sudah terlihat di depan mata. Gadis itu mempercepat larinya hingga di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Hari hari Luka di SMA Takokura (A/N: again, wtf is Takokura?) pun dimulai…

**-^**wOv**-**

**Timid-ness, Selfish-ness, and Triangle**

**Chapter One: Friends?**

**By JoWuvKyoKao aka Jo-chan**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**W: idk… maybe Typos, OOC-ness, etc…**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid isn't mine, but 'Timid-ness, Selfish-ness, and Triangle' is MINE**

**Like everybody always said, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**If you don't like and still read it, you'll find something creepy under your bed tonight… -evil smirk-**

**Enjoy~**

**-**vOw**^-**

**Takokura Gakuen, 08.15 AM**

Waaa… Wa… Waa… *suara para murid*

Pagi itu memang cerah, dan cuacanya yang cerah itulah sangat sempurna untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru. Setelah pidato panjang dari pak kepsek, para murid pun beranjak pergi ke kelas masing masing. Begitu juga Luka yang kini berjalan ke kelasnya, kelas 10-5.

"Nee Haku-chan! Nanti kita pergi ke café yok sepulang sekolah!" seorang gadis rambut kuning tampak sedang berjalan dan berbincang dengan gadis berambut silver.

"Boleh! Kebetulan hari ini aku nggak les. Nanti sekalian aja ajak si A, dan kalau sudah kita pergi ke blablabla…" ujar gadis rambut silver itu lalu mereka berdua tertawa besama. Luka yang menatap mereka berdua dari jauh hanya tersenyum kecut, mengingat dirinya sama sekali tidak punya teman ataupun sahabat sejak lahir.

Ya, Luka sebenarnya adalah anak yang sangat pemalu. Dan karena itulah Luka susah mendapat teman, apalagi dia juga merupakan anak keluarga kaya, dan dia sangat dijaga ketat oleh keluarganya.

Namun yang hebat adalah gadis manis berkacamata itu sangat pintar. Itu jelas, karena dia adalah penerus perusahaan keluarganya sehingga dia dipaksa ikut bermacam macam les oleh keluarganya. Mulai dari matik hingga bahasa inggris, dan dari fisika hingga sejarah. Dia juga selalu menduduki peringkat 2 di sekolahnya yang dulu. Tapi entah kenapa tidak pernah dapat peringkat satu, karena dia lemah di pelajaran olahraga.

"Enaknya… kalau punya teman…," gumam Luka pelan. Mata birunya masih menatap kedua gadis tadi. "Andai saja aku bisa punya teman seperti itu. Pasti hidupku akan jauh lebih sempurna daripada yang sekarang…"

Luka lalu berjalan lagi. Dan karna terlalu asik melamun, ia tanpa sengaja menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Seorang cowok rambut biru yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ma-maaf…" ujar Luka pelan dengan nada tidak semangat sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa apa kok. Lain kali hati hati ya?" jawab si cowok yang ia tabrak. Luka mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat… si cowok tersenyum padanya. Semburat pink terlihat di kedua pipinya, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aah… i-iya…" Luka berkata dengan ragu. Cowok itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Luka, dan mengusapnya pelan. Membuat warna pink di wajah Luka berubah jadi merah semerah tomat. "A-ano…"

"Hmm? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya… apa kau murid kelas satu?" Tanya si cowok. Luka hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Kamu manis ya? Namamu siapa?" Tanya si cowok lagi.

"Lu-Luka! Me-Megurine Luka!" jawab Luka spontan. Cowok itu tertawa melihat Luka yang pemalu itu.

"Haha… tidak perlu keras begitu jawabnya kok, aku juga bisa dengar."

"Aah… maaf…" Luka menundukkan kepalanya. Si cowok menghentikan tawanya, menggantinya dengan senyuman

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku Shion Kaito, murid kelas 2. Tapi cukup panggil aku Kaito saja ya, Luka-chan…"

Luka terkejut. Baru kali ini ada orang lain selain keluarganya yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Tidak, bahkan ayahnya pun lebih sering memanggilnya Megurine dibandingkan Luka. Padahal Luka itu anaknya…

"Ba-baik, Kaito-senpai…" jawab Luka, tersenyum. Mau tak mau wajah Kaito pun sedikit bersemu merah melihatnya. Namun dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah lain agar tidak terlihat oleh Luka.

"Kaitooo!"

Terdengar suara perempuan yang memanggil Kaito dari kejauhan. Sosoknya tampak berlari ke arah Luka dan Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Miku-chan!" sahut Kaito sambil tersenyum. Luka menatap gadis bernama Miku itu dengan bingung. Miku pun begitu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Miku pada Luka.

"A-aku… Luka… Megurine Luka… murid kelas satu…" jawab Luka. Miku langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Wah! Aku juga! Aku di kelas X-5, kamu?" Tanya Miku dengan mata berbinar.

Luka tersenyum tipis, "A-aku… juga…"

Mendengarnya, Miku pun langsung merangkul Luka. "Wah, ternyata kita sekelas ya? Kita jadi teman ya, Luka-chan!" ucap Miku senang.

'_**Teman?'**_

Luka terdiam seakan tidak percaya. Waktu seakan berhenti di sekitar Luka saking senangnya.

"Te…man?" gumam Luka. Miku mengangguk. "Iya, teman! Oh astaga, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri yah? Aku Miku, Hatsune Miku. Yoroshiku nee, Luka-chan!"

"Teman…" Luka menggumam lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku… selama ini tidak punya pernah teman…"

Miku dan Kaito menatap Luka dengan tatapan heran. Luka lalu mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, "Te-terima kasih, sudah mau jadi temanku ya, Miku-chan!"

Kaito lalu merangkul Luka. "Hei, aku ini temanmu juga loh! Yah, walaupun aku ini senpai-mu, tapi kita juga bisa berteman kan?" ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Ma-maaf senpai…" ujar Luka pelan.

Kaito menepuk bahu kanan Luka pelan, "Kamu ini dari tadi minta maaf terus. Kalau cuma begitu saja sih… ga perlu minta maaf. Kita ini teman kan?"

Miku lalu merangkul Luka, "Ngga boleh! Luka temenku, Kaito nggak boleh deket deket Luka! Iya kan Luka-chan?" ujar Miku dengan nada bercanda dan senyum iseng, yang disambut dengan jitakan Kaito. Luka tertawa kecil melihat kedua teman barunya itu

"Iya, Miku dan Kaito temanku!" ujar Luka semangat. Miku dan Kaito ikut tersenyum. Tiba tiba Kaito ingat sesuatu.

"Miku-chan, kenapa tadi manggil aku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ah! Tadi guru yang kalo nggak salah namanya Meiko-sensei manggil senpai. Cepetan pergi sonoh!" suruh Miku dengan gaya sok merintah. Kaito sedikit cemberut lalu menjitak Miku lagi.

"Aduh…! Sakit tau!"

"Ya udah, aku pergi dulu ya Miku, Luka. _See you later_!" ujar Kaito lalu pergi. Kini tinggal Miku dan Luka berdua saja.

"Astaga! Ini jam berapa? Kenapa kita masih disini? Pelajarannya kan sudah mulai! Ayo ke kelas, Miku-chan!" ujar Luka sambil menarik tangan Miku. Miku cekikikan.

"Pelajaran belum mulai, Luka-chan. Karna ini hari pertama sekolah jadi para murid kelas satu dibolehkan melihat lihat isi sekolah dulu sampai jam pelajaran pertama berakhir. Jadi kita bisa santai…" jelas Miku. Luka menghela nafas lega.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanya Luka. "Mau keliling sekolah?" tanyanya lagi. Miku hanya mengangguk, dan kedua gadis itu pun segera berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

…**Suzuku…**

**Wuahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga chap satu! -nari nari-**

**Sebenernya awalnya Miku mau kujadiin antagonis disini, tapi ga tau kenapa Jo nggak tega jadinya kujadiin temennya Luka aja. Rencananya sih mau kujadiin fic MikuKaitoLuka, jadi kesannya cinta segitiga gitu… tapi Jo juga masih bingung sama alurnya**

**Maaf kalo jelek! Jo masih pemula, dan sebenernya nggak punya bakat ngarang… apalagi fic tentang friendship atau pun humor (I'm bad at making jokes ;~;)… **

**but still… **

**Mind to RnR pweeease? ;w;**

**Flame juga nggak papa asal nggak bikin sakit hati :D**


End file.
